Te encontraré
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Una bestia bit molesta... hora de tomar medidas drásticas... hora de decir adiós... YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Te encontraré  
1.- Comienza la cuenta regresiva  
Por: Ya saben

Estaba llorando, sus cabellos mojados caían por su cuerpo, su extraña ropa se pegaba a ella... sus ojos tenían un brillo particular. Estaba atrás de una caída de agua la cual tenía algo especial... movió sus labios...

"Dragoon... algún día me las pagaras..."

-. Yo te puedo ayudar... –dijo una voz fría

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"

-. Te liberaré...

El agua dejó de caer, la chica se levantó... sus cabellos azules le llegaban a la rodilla, su ropa blanca y sus ojos azules hacían contraste con la oscuridad del lugar...

"Dragoon... regrésamelo..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Los aparatos hacían ruidos, la enfermera estaba haciendo su guardia... ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la bella mujer de la cama no había dado señales de mejoramiento... La mujer tenía unos largos cabellos azules. Su piel era blanca y sus rasgos sumamente finos...

-. Takao... –abrió los ojos –mi Takao...

-. Señora Kinomiya!! –se espantó la enfermera –llamaré al doctor... –y salió apresuradamente

//Dragoon! Se acerca... Takao... no puedes permitirlo// Llamó a la bestia bit

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Su bit comenzó a brillar. El chico moreno lo miró detenidamente, algo extraño sucedía, sentía que Dragoon se inquietaba...

//¿Sucede algo?// Preguntó

"No es nada Tyson..."Respondió algo distante ""

//Dragoon...//

-. Tyson pon más atención! –le reclamó Max –vaya y después te quejas

-. Lo siento Max... –murmuró sin quitar la vista de Dragoon

-. Regresen a entrenar, por si no lo saben el pro... –Kai empezó

-. ¡Hey Pequeño! –lo llamó su abuelo gritando –ven rápido!

-. Ahora que quieres abuelo? –preguntó sin mucho interés

-. Llamaron del hospital... ya despertó!

-. ¿Mamá? –preguntó y salió corriendo

-. TYSON ESPERA!!!! –gritó su equipo(menos el amargado)

Pero el moreno salió corriendo en dirección al hospital ignorando a sus amigos que corrían atrás de él y a Kai que solo caminaba rápido (-_-;;;). En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro... al fin después de tanto tiempo... la podría verla de nuevo....

********************************************************************  
_Les recuerdo!!!!! Ni idea de que le pasó a la madre de Ty-chan, así que se podría decir que es un AU, pero no me desvío de la historia y... ah si, es YAOI!!!!!!!!! YUJU!!!!!!! Ejem n_n' nos vemos. // // Del beyluchador a la bestia bit, "" de la betia bit al beyluchador. Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	2. Tiempo

**Te encontraré**

**2.- tiempo**

**Por: Merle-chan**

Parpadeó varias veces... sus ojos azules se fijaron en la puerta, parecía que en el pasillo había un gran escándalo... las enfermeras solo repetían lo mismo: "Espera no puedes correr". Sonrió, parecía que después de años de no verlo... se sentó en la cama y se acomodó el cabello...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico de 15 años entró...

//Dragoon...// lo llamó la mujer //Takao... ah crecido mucho//

-. Mamá... –la abrazó muy emocionado –yo...

-. Has crecido... –secó las lágrimas del rostro del moreno –mi niño...

-. Esperen no pueden pasar! –dijo una enfermera tratando de detener a los Bladebreakers –disculpe señora Kinomiya... no me hicieron caso...

-. No te preocupes –contestó sonriendo –quiero conocer a los amigos de mi hijo...

Kai se recargó en la puerta, lejos de los demás que solo veían al chico y a la bella mujer de la cama... su mirada se perdió un momento, Tyson se parecía demasiado a su madre... sus ojos azules... los rasgos delicados, los cabellos azules... esa extraña belleza tan misteriosa... La mirada de la mujer se fijó en él, por un momento se quedó paralizado por esos ojos azules que parecía que podían ver lo que pensaba. Desvió la mirada...

"Se acerca... estoy seguro que se acerca..."

//También puedo sentirla... Dragoon, como es que escapó?// preguntó la mujer //Tú podías sentirla ¿qué sucedió?//

".... cuando salí de la espada dejé de sentir su presencia... es imposible que aya podido escapar sola... alguien la liberó"

-. Sucede algo Mamá? –preguntó Tyson

-. Oh, no es nada cariño –sonrió –ahora que salga del hospital podremos volver a casa...

La reacción de todos fue sorprenderse... Tyson se mudaría... Kai apretó los puños y fue lo único que hizo... Tyson solo bajó la mirada

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la bestia bit "Sabes bien que no te ayudaré"

"Si, lo sé..." suspiró "Que es lo que harás?"

"El es mío... Dragoon tiene que regresármelo... quien eres?"

"............... No debo decírtelo..............."

"No importa..."

La bestia bit desapareció.... dejando a la otra parada sola.....

"Ya lo hice..."

//Me parece bien...//

"Dragoon..." murmuró para sí con tristeza... "Dragoon............"

**********************************************************************************************************

_Ya!!!!!!! Ejem, me preguntaron las edades, bueno, no estoy muy segura, yo tenía entendido que eran: Tyson y Max: 13 años, Ray: 14 y Kai:15 no me acuerdo la verdad, y tampoco eh encontrado información de la madre de Tyson X_x shuuu! Si la encuentro la pongo. Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	3. Reacciones apresuradas

**Te encontraré**

**3.- Reacciones apresuradas**

**Por: Merle-chan**

Los Bladebreakers estaban en el parque, no había nadie en el parque y todo estaba muy silencioso. Max y Tyson estaban sentados en los columpios, Kenny en la resbaladilla, Ray parado y Kai sentado en una banca, con la misma expresión de siempre en su rostro... 

Los bellos ojos azules de Tyson se posaron en el piso mientras se mecía ligeramente en el columpio... sus labios se abrieron para decir algo pero los volvió a cerrar... Max lo miraba suplicante. No pudo aguantar más así que rompió el silencio...

-. En verdad te iras? –se mordió el labio inferior

-. Si... –murmuró –eso creo... nunca conocí a mi madre... nunca escuché su voz hasta hace unos momentos... nunca había visto sus ojos... siempre que la iba a ver estaba igual...-sonrió –estoy muy feliz de haberla visto...

-. No te puedes ir, eres muy importante para el equipo –le dijo Kenny tecleando en Dizzy con fuerza

-. No es verdad jefe... ahora no hay torneo y nosotros ya no somos un equipo... así que no me necesitaran...

-. Eso no importa, eres nuestro amigo! No te puedes ir así... –interrumpió Ray –ustedes son importantes para mi chicos...

-. Aw somos una gran familia! –dijo Dizzy sarcásticamente

-. Dizzy esto es serio –la regañó Kenny

-. Hn, hacen tanto escándalo por nada –habló Kai mirando a Tyson

-. Sabemos que tú no sientes lo mismo que nosotros, no esperamos que lo entiendas –dirigió su mirada a Tyson –puedo preguntarte porqué tu mamá estaba en el hospital?

-. Bueno... –frunció el ceño no como si estuviera molesto si no como si estuviera pensando la respuesta –no lo sé... me dijeron que había sido un accidente... pero no lo sé... –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-. Tyson está bien... descuida... –Max colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo –no te preocupes

Tyson sonrió y se comenzó a columpiar levemente y miró hacia la fuente... en la cual se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules que le llegaban a la rodilla, una piel blanca que parecía brillar. Vestía de manera extraña, un vestido blanco largo y con listones que parecían agua... Sus ojos azules casi como el mar y sus labios pálidos... la mujer le sonrió y sus ojos lo miraron casi con ternura... Dejó de columpiarse, no podía dejar de verla... no era su belleza casi mística... era algo que lo llamaba... se dejó de columpiar, se paró del columpio y se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella... sus amigos miraron a la fuente, impresionados por la mujer... Las bestias bit comenzaron a inquietarse y la laptop fue la primera en hablarle a todos...

-. Es una bestia bit sumamente poderosa... ella... la conozco... ella es... es algo de Dragoon... su energía es casi idéntica... ella es... la hermana de Dragoon...

-. Por qué tiene forma humana? –preguntó Max sin entender

"El agua no tiene forma definida...soy el dragón de agua..." abrió sus ojos y los miró a todos "Él es mío... esta vez nadie me detendrá..."

"Detente Tyson!" pidió Dragoon "ella es Drack, no vayas con ella... no lo hagas..."

"Jajaja querido Dragoon tanto tiempo... recuerdo bien que tu y ella me encerraron... vine por lo que es mío, él me pertenece..."

"Drack que fue lo que sucedió contigo?" preguntó Dragoon a su hermana "por qué lo hiciste?"

"Como siempre... nunca entiendes..." fijó su vista en Tyson "ven conmigo..."

Kai tomó a Tyson por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo e impidiendo que se moviera.... Drack sonrió y cerró los ojos, después los abrió con una expresión malévola.... el agua de la fuente la cubrió por un momento, para después mostrar a un dragón blanco que subía al cielo y desaparecía en las nubes... Comenzó a llover... las gotas caían fuertemente al piso....

-. Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo con la voz temblando

-. Yo te acompaño –Ray le sonrió y fue con él

-. Iré con Dizzy a buscar más información –Kenny salió con su laptop

-. Es mejor que vuelva al hospital... –trató de retirar las manos de Kai –déjame ir...

La mano derecha de Kai subió de su cintura a su rostro, sus labios a su cuello y su voz a un murmullo....

-. No quiero que te vayas....

-. Pero...

-. No te vayas....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Se acerca y esta vez no podremos detenerla"

"Dragoon....."susurró sensualmente "Dragoon...."

"Detente... que si no logramos regresarla volveré a la espada y nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo..."

"Está bien... entiendo.... lo entiendo...."

"Gracias...."


	4. Disfruten mientras puedan

**Te encontraré**  
**4.- Disfruten mientras puedan**  
**Por: Merle-chan**

Desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, su respiración era agitada, entre la frialdad de la lluvia y los cálidos besos, era difícil respirar… trató de separarse, pero sus manos fueron sujetadas… estaba atrapado y, en realidad, no deseaba separarse… miró a Kai, antes de eso, jamás habría creído que sería capaz de eso…

-. Basta Kai… -murmuró débilmente –no podemos…

-. No dejaré que te vayas… -sus labios bajaron a su cuello –no quiero… no quiero que te vayas…

-. No lo puedo evitar… si ella…

-. No… no me dejes… por favor, no lo hagas… -continuó besando su cuello

-. Kai… -susurró dejándose llevar por los besos del chico

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La hermosa mujer admiraba la lluvia que caía con fuerza afuera, estaba parada frente a la ventana, con una expresión de preocupación… era demasiado pronto. Cerró sus ojos y se alejó de la ventana, lo importante en ese momento era proteger a Takao y encerrar de nuevo a Drak. Una risa interrumpió sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño, Drak era insolente…

//Que quieres?//

"Hagan lo que hagan él será mío, no lo podrán evitar… jamás podrán vencerme de nuevo" su voz sonaba llena de odio "Sabe Dragoon que estás planeando esto??"

//Si, Dragoon sabe las consecuencias y aceptó su responsabilidad// mordió su labio inferior

"Que egoísta eres… No importa lo que hagan, vine por lo que es mío… no importa que ellos se interpongan"

//A que te refieres con eso?? ¿Ellos?//

"Quien me liberó fue  alguien muy cercano a Dragoon" Rió burlonamente "Él te contó su historia… hace mucho que no se veían… como reaccionará mi querido hermanito… Jajajajaja"

//Te refieres a……..// apretó los dientes y llamó a la bestia bit "Dragoon… Dragoon!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, la calidez del cuerpo de su amante era tranquilizante… deseaba estar con él por más tiempo… pronto todo acabaría y no se volverían a ver hasta que encontrara a alguien más que controlara su poder… suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada… la última vez no pudo evitarlo… La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo estaban llamando, debía ir…

"Tengo que  irme…" susurró sensualmente a su amante

"No te vayas… acabas de llegar…" Respondió con una nota de molestia y dolor en su voz

"Me necesita…"

"Puede esperar…"

"No, no puede…"su voz bajó a un murmullo

"Quédate… no sé que haría sin ti Dragoon… esperé tanto tiempo… yo… no te dejaré ir" lo sujetó fuertemente para no dejarlo ir

"Dranzer… me estas quemando…"

"Lo siento…" lo soltó y tembló

"No, yo lo siento… Te amo Dranzer"

"Jajajajajaja" se escuchó la risa burlona de la hermana de Dragoon "No han cambiado nada… lamento decirles que tendrán que separarse de nuevo… muchas gracias Dranzer sin ti mi venganza no sería tan dulce… jajajajajaja"

*************************************************************************************  
Merle: Mmmm…….. ^o^ me gustó el principio y el final!!! Jojojojojojojojojo…. Lo prometo, en el próximo cap, salen los Bladebreakers… también comenzará la acción y… *en voz baja* un poquito de lime… muajajajaja el cap será más largo…. Muajajajajajaja sufran, sufran!!! *se pega con el monitor* Auch…. Mi frente ;_;…. ¬¬ estúpido monitor

Kai: Pervertida tonta u_ú por qué siempre somos sus víctimas?

Tyson: n_n a mi me gustan sus fics!!! Déjenle reviews!!!

Kai: ¬¬ No, no le dejen

Merle(Tapándole la boca a Kai): ¬¬** por eso ya nadie lee mis fics… *~* háganle caso a Ty-chan MI rico biscochito!!! Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	5. Muy Tarde

**Te encontraré  
5.- Muy tarde…  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Aún continuaba lloviendo, el clima no había mejorado, seguía igual que antes si no era que peor. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba causando el clima. Suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo menos no en ese momento. Cepilló su cabello, por lo menos podría intentar lucir menos patético por la situación. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, miró hacía arriba y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Ray…

-. ¿No crees que deberíamos preocuparnos más? –bajó la mirada –Draciel me advirtió de esto pero… jamás me dijo que nosotros también tendríamos que pelear

-. El momento llegó antes de lo que esperábamos Max, y no tenemos opción, tendremos que pelear

"Ray, ella se acerca"

//¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que…?//

"Nada"

-. ¡Maldición¡ -gritó cerrando el puño –Max, tenemos que…

-. No podemos… Se adelantó… -señaló la ventana

Volteó a la ventana para encontrarse no solo con la lluvia que había aumentado, ni con el granizo que caía fuertemente al piso, sino, para encontrarse con la hermana de Dragoon, quien tenía la forma que habían visto en el parque…

"No interfieran…" Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y desapareció

-. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí –murmuró Ray al ver que el clima empeoraba

-. Si…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenía las mejillas rojas, no importaba que seguía lloviendo ni que había comenzado a granizar fuertemente, Kai continuaba explorado, sus labios y su cuello. Sintió la manos de Kai moverse en su cintura, dejando de sostener para comenzar ha acariciar, gimió al sentir un dolor en su cuello, bajó la mirada para ver y encontrarse que Kai lo había mordído. Escuchó el goteó de una gota, una sola gota cayendo sutilmente sobre agua. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a si mismo en un lugar oscuro lleno de agua…

"Perdón por sacarte de tu… 'entretenimiento' pero necesitaba habñar contigo… ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes escucharlo?"

//¿Quién eres? ¿Y donde estamos?// preguntó en voz baja

"El dragón de agua, Drak y estamos en… Mmm… se podría decir que en tu mente… lo escuchas??"

//¿Escuchar que?// trató de captar algún sonido, pero no lo encontraba //No escucho nada…//

"Voltea a tu izquierda, si volteas a la derecha no podrás verlo"

Miró a su izquierda para toparse con os ojos azules de Drak. Se mordió el labio y tocó el cabello de la bestia bit, no podía creerlo ¿ella era real? ¿Cómo, siendo tan perfecta podía ser tan mala? ¿Cómo era que nadie veía la inocencia en sus ojos?. Una sonrisa tierna le hizo parar sus pensamientos, y la leve risa le hizo sonrojar levemente…

"Solo… quiero que me escuches"

//Lo haré si… si me muestras como eres realmente//

"Jajajaja… de acuerdo"

Se separó de él y sonrió de nuevo, el agua cubrió su cuerpo y después unas resplandecientes alas blancas salpicaron el agua en forma de rocío, revelando la verdadera figura de Drak, aparentemente, una chica más joven que Tyson, con el cabello azul y largo cayendo al piso cubierto de agua, tenía piel blanca la cual poseía un brillo especial, su rostro tenía rasgos finos e infantiles y en sus mejillas se extendían unas escamas de un color entre azul y verde, pero lo que más resaltaba, eran sus ojos, eran de color azul celeste. Se acercó de nuevo a Tyson y miró hacia arriba ya que, en su forma original, era de menor estatura que él. Sonrió de nuevo y habló con una voz dulce y aguda, como la caída del agua…

"Debemos desaparecer, se está acercando y… ninguna bestia bit tiene el poder para detenerlo" sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas "Si no escapas ahora… no sé que vaya a pasar, tú eres nuestra esperanza… Tú y los demás Bladebreakers… pero…" las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su rostro "No son lo suficientemente fuertes… por eso, si faltas tú… no los quiere a ellos, te quiere a ti, el que es digno del poder de Dragoon…" suspiró "Si el llega todo…"

//Que venga// interrumpió Tyson abruptamente //No le tengo miedo, lo enfrentaremos cuando llegue//

"¿No lo entiendes?" gruñó molesta "él es la razón por la cual las bestias bit vivimos en su mundo… porque él… destruyó el nuestro"

//Nosotros lo venceremos… no estamos solos//

"¡Haré que lo entiendan quieran o no!" Gritó y desapareció

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, bajó la mirada enseguida al peso sobre su hombro, pasó sus dedos retirando el cabello del rostro de Kai y luego la levantó al notar la presencia de Drak. Frunció el ceño, esa 'Mujer' no había entendido. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió que Kai lo hacía, le sorprendió al notar que estaba sonriendo y que tenía algo en su mano…

-. Así que tú eres Drak, el dragón de agua

"Aww, que tiernos, igual que Dranzer y Dragoon… Me enferman" dijo con despreció

-. Si… como lo dijo, eres una niña muy insolente –contestó acercándose a la bestia bit –con tu pequeña tormenta no detendrás a nadie…

"No te atrevas a acercarte" gritó lanzando su poder contra él y dándose cuenta de que este se disolvía "No… tu… ¡Regrésamelo!"

-. ¡Tyson! ¡Kai! –se oyó la voz de Kenny –Dizzi encontró… -se quedó paralizado al ver a la hermana de Dragoon

-. Si estuviera fuera de esta laptop terminaría con ella –dijo molesta Dizzi al notar la expresión de Kenny –además, yo soy más hermosa

-. ¡Dizzi! Este no es momento de bromear

"…. Jajajajajajaja… siempre con tu humor Dizzara" comentó divertida "está bien, se creen tan fuertes, por qué no me atacan, ya están todos aqui"

-. ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Max mientras corría con Ray

-. Creo que es tiempo de blade batallar –Ray sacó su blade y sonrió

-. Si, de nuevo tenemos que hacerlo

-. Hagámoslo

Todos juntaron sus blades y se sonrieron, pero la risa burlona de Drak tomó a todos por sorpresa, cuando por fin pudo parar su risa y disminuirla a una sonrisa maliciosa, habó de nuevo…

"Yo no voy a jugar… Al tener a un beyluchador, no solo sus poderes han disminuido para estar a nivel de su… 'poseedor', también no han tenido una batalla decente en siglos"

Juntó las manos y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo, lo último que supieron todos fue que, las bestias bit de los Bladebreakers habían sido liberadas… 

**********************************************************************  
Merle: ¬_¬ nadie lee mis fics ;_;… en vez de postearlos debería quedármelos yo n_n ?_? eh?? Que?? A MI ME GUSTAN!!! ¬_¬… qué más?? Oh si, no pienso actualizar este fic si no me llegan por lo menos 3 reviews *Comienza a dar vueltas en la silla* YIPIIII!!!!!!!!! n___n *alguien detiene la silla de pronto haciendo que los 2 se peguen* X.x Que bonito patito

Kai: @_@ Pervertida Tonta, creo que me rompiste la nariz *le da un zape a Merle* ¬¬ para que aprendas… NO LE MANDEN LOS 3 REVIEWS, ASÍ NO TENDRA NADIE QUE SOPORTAR SUS TONTERÍAS!!! *Merle lo abraza por atrás* ¬/////¬ lo haces por que sabes que me molesta verdad?

Merle: SIPI n_n ah!!! Y otra cosa, los 3 reviews tienen que ser de diferentes personas… . a mi se me hace que el fic se queda sin actualizar otro año…

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	6. Regresar

**Disclaimer****: ¬.¬… u_ú… ò_ó… ¬¬… Ya se lo saben no?**

**Advertencias: Las de siempre…**

**Parejas: [PG]….. No s**

**Summary****: Una bestia bit molesta... hora de tomar medidas drásticas... hora de decir adiós... YAOI******

**Dedicaciones: a mi… a mi perro… y a… no sé, a Celes? XD**

****

**Te encontrar  
6.- Regresar  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Las bestias bit se miraban entre si y después miraban a sus portadores, con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza en los ojos, pero de nuevo la risa burlona de Drak sobresalto a todos, puesto que no entendían la situación y era extraño ver a las bestias bit. La lluvia pareció detenerse, no se oyó sonido alguno más que las gotas que caían de las plantas a los charcos de agua. Los Bladebreakers se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer, jamás pensaron que la situación iba a ser así. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Drak permanecía muy quieta, en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas a la altura del pecho, sus labios se movían levemente y de pronto volvieron a escuchar su voz, estaba cantando en extraño lenguaje, y el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aunque no cantaba mal, su voz era muy aguda y escucharla en un volumen tan alto los hacía sentir mareados. Cuando por fin su canto terminó se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el parque, si no en una enorme cascada de agua cristalina de un tono verde azulado, los rayos del sol hacían brillar el agua. Oyeron una risa infantil y buscaron el lugar de donde venía, vieron a una niña de unos seis años, con el cabello azul y bastante largo, le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía una muy pálida piel de la que resaltaban unas escamas en su cara que eran de un color entre azul y verde, y a pesar de la distancia, pudieron distinguir sus grandes y bonitos ojos azul celeste que brillaban con inocencia y cariño, Drak se veía tan diferente a la extraña psicópata que habían conocido, se iban a dirigir hacia ella cuando vieron a un chico de unos 15 años acercarse a ella, tenía piel morena, cabello azul corto y ojos azules también, se quedaron sorprendidos, era idéntico a Tyson menos por lo largo del cabello, pero no podía ser ¿Acaso era…?

- ¡Dragoon! –gritó emocionada la chica y fue a abrazarlo –mira, ya puedo detener el agua! –dicho eso, se puso frente la cascada y levantó los brazos y el agua se detuvo por un momento, pero después volvió a caer con la misma fuerza –viste?

- Claro que si Drak –contestó con una sonrisa Dragoon –Pronto dominaras tus poderes a la perfección, me alegro por ti

- SI!!! Madre dice que si lo hago bien, podré ser una de las bestias de agua –sonrió y tomó la mano del chico –y tú? Esta mañana te fuiste a hacer tu prueba ¿Cómo te fue? –ladeó la cabeza en un gesto inocente y le miró esperanzada

- Soy una bestia de viento –sonrió a su hermana se fue caminando con ella

- ¿Y Dranzer? Supe que también fue a hacer la prueba –frunció los labios y miró hacia su hermano –el te ve muy extraño

- ¿Que? Pero que dices, Dranzer es solo mi compañero de entrenamiento –contestó tratando de contener la risa

- Es que, luego cuando no están entrenando, se te queda viendo por mucho tiempo, como si fueras lo único que hay o cuando entrenan, yo jamás lo había visto sonreír  -bajó la mirada la piso y comenzó a levantar el agua que estaba a su paso –además… el te mira diferente… como si quisiera algo de ti…

Dragoon lucía incómodo por lo que le contaba su hermana, así que no respondió y siguió caminando con ella. Oyeron un gruñido, parecía que Drak (la psicópata) no había tenido la intención mostrarles eso, pero luego escucharon de nuevo su risa psicópata.

"¿Crees que puedes ganarle a mi mente hermano?" dijo burlonamente "Podrán mostrarles lo que quieran, pero al final la bestia bit más poderosa ganará… jajajajaja"

"No hay necesidad de hacer esto Drak" Se escucho un voz grave con un tono de molestia "Estos recuerdos no te pertenecen…"

"…. Ya veremos"

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, Tyson puedo ver a Drak frente a él pronunciando algo que no escuchaba, de pronto, un fuerte sonido de lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba, el sonido era muy fuerte y horrible, pero de pronto se escucharon unas risas y el sonido disminuyó, y pudieron ver a otro chico, idéntico a Kai, entrando  con Dragoon, su ropa estaba completamente mojada y los dos tenían las mejillas rojas, lo cual indicaba que habían estado corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia. Entraron a una cueva, se sentaron en el piso y permanecieron en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se regularizaron, se miraron el uno al otro y se pusieron a reír.

- Bonito cabello Dragoon –dijo con tono de burla el chico idéntico a Kai

- Pues no has visto el tuyo –respondió señalándolo

De nuevo comenzaron a reír por un momento y después se quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarse.

- Dranzer… -llamó tímidamente Dragoon –yo… bueno, solo quería preguntarte algo

- Ven –le extendió una mano a un muy confundido Dragoon –por favor

- Está bien –tomó su mano y se acercó a Dranzer –bueno, yo quería preguntarte…

Dranzer sonrió de manera tierna, sorprendiendo a los Bladebreakers de ver una expresión tan suave en el rostro idéntico al de Kai. Miró de manera tierna a Dragoon que le veía con confusión y cariño, después su mano se deslizó por la mejilla del chico, cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre Dragoon para besarlo.

//Dragoon?//

"Eso era demasiado privado como para mostrártelo así" se justificó Dragoon "Además, si hubieras sabido que tu destino es estar con Kai no te hubieras enamorado de él…"

//… Puedes detenerla?//

"No"

Las risas de Dragoon y Dranzer lo sacaron de su conversación con la bestia bit, el dulce beso se había terminado y ahora las manos de Dranzer exploraban con delicadeza todo el cuerpo de la bestia bit. Recorría con sus labios su cuello y sus manos vagaban por la cintura de Dragoon, subiendo levemente su camisa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, le recordó a Kai, él había hecho lo mismo.

- Me quemaste Dranzer –susurró divertido Dragoon

- Lo siento –le susurró al oido

Un extraño ruido y la escena desapareció, y en su lugar vieron a Drak de niña escondida atrás de un gran pilar de agua, se encontraba llorando mientras que las llamas avanzaban por todo el lugar.

- Te… tengo miedo… -susurró entre sollozos –Dragoon…

- Él no vendrá hermosa, está muy ocupado con Dranzer –una voz grave contestó al llamado de la niña –yo te puedo enseñar a utilizar tus poderes…

- ¿Y Dragoon? –contestó apartándose las manos del rostro –que pasará con él?

- Descuida preciosa, vendremos por é cuando sea prudente ¿vienes?

- Si…

"¡NO!" gritó con fuerza Drak "ESTO JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE"

Todo desapareció y volvieron a encontrarse con sus bestias bit que parecían cansadas y lastimadas, al frente se encontraba Drak que miraba en su dirección con odio y desprecio, pero no los miraba a ellos. Tyson volteó para encontrar a la persona a quien iba dedicado todo ese odio y se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa que tenía una sonrisa y una actitud serena, en sus manos tenía una daga de plata con la insignia de un dragón y unos largos listones azules resbalaban de ella y los sostenía en la otra mano, se acercó lentamente y le sonrió a su hijo

- Hola querido –su mirada pasó a Drak –parece que no pierdes el tiempo

- Jajajaja –rió burlándose de ella –viniste a hacerte la heroica de nuevo?

Los listones comenzaron a moverse por el viento, y la lluvia paró y toda el agua fue atraída por la daga, Drak miró fríamente a la mujer y después cerró los ojos. La madre de Tyson sonrió y bajó la daga, entonces el cuerpo de Drak comenzó a temblar y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que luego se volvió una risa burlona y cruel.

"¿Creíste que podrías atraparme con esa daga de nuevo?" sus ojos se abrieron lentamente "Mi dueño es mucho más fuerte que todos estos niños, es incluso más fuerte que t

"¿Tu dueño?" Le preguntó Dragoon con preocupación "Eso no… eso no es…"

Un blade plateado cayó al piso, la mirada engreída de Drak paseó la vista por las bestias bit y después susurró un suave "vamos a jugar". Tomaron sus blades y atacaron al plateado que estaba solitario. A pesar que parecían tener la ventaja, los Bladebreakers se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de ser más, Drak los superaba en poder, el blade giraba y parecía tirar agua en su recorrido.

- Yo me encargaré –les dijo la madre de Tyson con una sonrisa

- Mejor quédese observando señora –una voz que no era de ninguno de los Bladebreakers la amenazó –me costó bastante tiempo sacarla de su encierro

La madre de Tyson no le hizo caso y lanzó la daga de largos listones justo por donde estaba Drak y esta salió del blade, sus blancas alas estaban mojadas y tenía una herida en las escamas de su mejilla, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar, después levantó su mano en dirección de la señora Kinomiya y ella se desmayó al mismo tiempo en que Drak se convertía en agua y desaparecía. El extraño estaba arriba de un árbol, podían ver sus piernas blancas y sus pantalones cortos negros.

- Bueno… ya encontraré como traerla de regreso –se escuchó su risa –gracias Kai, agrádesele también a Dranzer por haberla liberado, puedes conservar el talismán si lo deseas, se volverá más fuerte y dejará de servir… gracias y hasta luego.

- Kai? –preguntó Ray muy sorprendido –tú hiciste todo esto?

- …. Si –respondió fríamente

- ¿Por qué? –la voz de Max sonaba muy alterada

- Tuve mis motivos. –tomó su blade y se fue caminando

- ¿Tyson? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Max una ve Kai se perdió de vista

- Yo. –murmuró para si mismo –si, estoy bien…

- ¡Cielos! –gritó Kenny espantado

- Vamos jefe, para eso cargas un telefono

- Tyson… tu madre… no respira

**FIN**

*****************************************************************  
Merle: XD Esperen un momento! Es el final pero falta el epílogo… o tal vez se quede así… muajajajajaja!!! *Algo le pega en la cara* @_@... ¬¬ Oye Celes, ya tengo bastante con soportar a Kai, No empieces tú también

Celes(aventandole cosas): WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!!!!!!! KAI MALOOO!!!!! ?_? no le entendí al final ¬_¬ no es mi culpa que tus fics sean raros

Kai(amarado en una silla): ……… y? que pasó conmigo, la loca, Tyson, y el extraño??

Merle: Pues…. *Les hace una seña para decirles el secreto* Lo que pasa después es que… No lo sé XD JAJAJAJA!!! Tendrán que esperar al epílogo.

Kai y Celes: ¬¬ Te odio…

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer****: Ya se lo saben no?**

**Advertencias: Las de siempre…**

**Parejas: PG….. No sé…. Acabo rarito no?**

**Summary****: Una bestia bit molesta... hora de tomar medidas drásticas... hora de decir adiós... YAOI**

**Dedicaciones: a mi… a mi perro… y a… no sé, a Celes? XD**

**Te encontraré.  
Epílogo  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Se estaba volviendo loco, el sonido de la sirena, el sonido de la máquina, las voces desesperadas de los paramédicos. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la escena frente a él: Su madre estaba desmayada en el piso recibiendo primeros auxilios de los paramédicos, sus amigos permanecían al igual que él, tan sólo mirando sin poder hacer nada. Miró hacia el cielo, pronto comenzaría a llover de nuevo… Los fuertes brazos de un paramédico y la voz preocupada le hicieron volver a la realidad, le estaban preguntando si él se encontraba bien y que tenían que ir inmediatamente al hospital; tan sólo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El agua caía con fuerza, estaba empapado y lejos de casa, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír, había valido la pena hacer lo que hizo… Alzó su vista e ignoró la voz apagada de Dranzer que le preguntaba el porqué de todo aquello.

- Parece que todo salió bien para ti Hiwatari… -interrumpió una voz media con un tono de burla –recuerda que mi querida Drak no te ayudo por nada…

- Esa niña insolente… -sonrió con arrogancia y dirigió su vista a la barda donde se encontraba sentado el chico a quien pertenecían la voz y Drak ¿eres tan lento que no pudiste ver mis intenciones?

- Ja ¿Realmente pensaste que me tragué el cuento de que lo hacías por tenerlo? –una risa burlona, fría y hasta cruel, muy parecida a la de Drak, brotó de su garganta –por favor Hiwatari… Mi querida Drak abrió la puerta hacia los sentimientos de Tyson, abrió el espacio que las bestias-bit no pueden controlar… el espacio que tan sólo se abre en la intimidad de la noche… el espacio en el que lo haré mío...

¿Por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Hn, y yo que pensé que eras más rápido Hiwatari… Poder… -hizo una pausa y dirigió su vista al cielo –ustedes los humanos piensan que el beyblade es un jueguito tonto… y lo es, pero sus bestias-bit… son las esencias más poderosas de este pobre mundo… construido sobre las ruinas de NUESTRO MUNDO

¿Su mundo¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Me decepcionas… cualquiera pensaría que el portador de Dranzer, la única bestia del fuego que alcanzó el nivel más alto, sería un poco más listo… realmente me decepcionas… -rió un momento y después miró a Kai fijamente –tal vez tú no lo has notado pero el traidor de Dranzer lo hizo desde que oyó mi voz en el parque.

¿Eres una bestia-bit? –preguntó apretando los dientes

¡Bravo! –aplaudió burlonamente y sonrió brevemente –quién pensaría que el mismo Dranzer me ayudaría a tener a Dragoon y a su elegido…

- Idiota… -gruñó y se dispuso a sacar a Dranzer

¡Oh, Dios Mío! –se llevó la mano a la cara y rió de nuevo de esa forma tan molesta –acaso no te diste cuenta que se fue desde antes que te percataras de mi presencia?... Hiwatari eres tan gracioso…

- Cállate… No te permito que te mofes de mí de esa manera!

- Calma… -se levantó y extendió dos pares de alas negras en su espalda –no es momento de nuestra batalla… -volteó el rostro hacia la derecha –pero cuando lo sea… prepárate para perderlo… su poder es grande al igual que el de todos los poseedores de bestias-bit, pero ahora, gracias al espacio abierto por Drak, podré despertarlo cuando quiera… el momento está cerca Hiwatari… nos vemos… -dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció entre las sombras.

- Maldición…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban de nuevo en el espacio creado por el vínculo de sentimientos… Dragoon continuaba de rodillas golpeando al piso y llorando. Le miró con culpa, siempre había jurado protegerlo de cualquier daño y ahora… era él mismo quien se lo provocaba…

"Dragoon…" intentó acercar su mano al rostro del chico que seguía golpeando el piso

"NO ME TOQUES, TRAIDOR" gritó rechazando la mano que quería limpiar sus lágrimas "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A… A VENIR A AQUÍ?"

"Yo sólo quería… Yo no…"

"TÚ SABES LO MUCHO QUE LA AMO Y AÚN ASÍ…" mordió su labio inferior y golpeó el piso por última vez con todas sus fuerzas

"Lo siento…" murmuró arrodillándose frente a él "lo siento mucho…"

"Oh, claro… lo sientes mucho… ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos acostamos?" contestó rudamente "¡Con sentirlo no solucionas nada! Estás lastimando a lo único que tengo… y…"

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir, Dranzer lo abrazaba fuertemente… Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir las cálidas lágrimas de Dranzer caer en su pecho; sus manos temblaron un momento, aún indecisas de aceptar el abrazo; dejó de temblar para tan sólo cerrar los ojos y aceptar el abrazo…Los labios de Dranzer comenzaron a subir lentamente por el cuello de Dragoon, sus manos comenzaron a vagar distraídamente por su espalda, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban 'así' de juntos, desde la destrucción de su mundo… Un gemido de placer salió de la garganta de Dragoon al sentir las manos de Dranzer en su entrepierna.

"Yo…" Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos en cuanto iba a empezar con su protesta…

"déjame hacerlo… por favor…" murmuró abriendo los ojos.

"Claro que sí"

Se separó de Dranzer para quitarse la túnica y la camisa que eran el uniforme de las bestias sagradas de viento, miró a Dranzer y se dejó guiar al piso… (Merle: PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS! NO SE ACABABAN DE PELEAR?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en la sala de espera junto a sus amigos, no había hablado ni llorado, se sentía mal, pero no realmente porque su madre estuviera al borde de la muerte, no, realmente no la conocía, era una extraña a la cual sólo se unía por el sentimiento de cariño, no de amor, aunque ahora sabía que había un nuevo vínculo que los uniría. El doctor se dirigió a él y le dijo el estado en el que se encontraba su madre, de nuevo en coma¿razones? El doctor no se lo podía explicar, tan simple como eso… Comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo cuando escuchó la bonita pero, en ese momento, desagradable voz de Drak; Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer desaparecer la débil vocecita de la hermana de su Bestia-bit, sin embargo al abrirlos se encontraba en el mismo espacio vacío en donde la había visto en su verdadera forma. Ahora la miró de nuevo con esa apariencia de niña, sólo que ahora lucía totalmente miserable, sus largos cabellos estaban desordenados, su pálida piel estaba llena de heridas su ropa igual estaba en mal estado y su expresión era… de arrepentimiento… Drak se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a sollozar

- Perdón…

¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

- Sólo te advierto… que la próxima vez… o morirá… o serás suyo… no… NO REPITAN LA HISTORIA

¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Pregúntale a tu amigo Dragoon –hizo una mueca de dolor –mi hermano… Pregúntale sobre el fin de nuestro mundo ¡Pregúntale por Dranzer!

- Querida… hablas demasiado… -se escuchó la voz del chico del parque –tiempo de irnos

- Espera!

Drak desapareció en la oscuridad y esta se extendió por todo el espacio. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a llamar a su bestia-bit, talvez era una trampa, pero necesitaba saber… qué relación tenían realmente Dranzer y Dragoon con Kai y él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba unido a su amante de esa forma, hace tanto que no sentía el cuerpo de Dragoon… besó las lágrimas en el rostro de Dragoon, la última vez había sido igual… traición no culpable y traición culpable… Gimió al sentir el movimiento repentino de las manos de su pareja bajando por su espalda y los cálidos besos que subían por su cuello… Tan desesperadamente como la última vez…

Gimió cuando sintió a Dranzer entrar en su cuerpo, el dolor de la traición y el placer estaban al límite y lo único que podía escuchar en su mente era la voz de Tyson llamándolo, pero no, esta vez no iría, no quería dejar incompleta la última vez que Dranzer tomaría su cuerpo, al menos ese momento sería de ellos…

- Lo siento mucho… Tyson –murmuró antes de bloquear su conexión

- Te… -los dedos de dragoon se posaron en su cara –Dragoon…

- No lo digas… lo sé… -Arqueó la espalda al sentir un nuevo movimiento de Dranzer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontró encerrada de nuevo en ese espacio vacío, se dejó caer al piso con rabia y empezó a llorar, de nuevo iba a perder el tiempo que se suponía debía recuperar… levantó la vista y se encontró con la responsable de esa prisión… La miró con desprecio, pero no pudo mantener la mirada así… esa niña… le daba pena. La miró acercarse y arrodillarse frente a ella, ella también estaba llorando…

- Sabe que jamás la lastimaría… usted se parece tanto a ella –habló lentamente y respetuosamente (milagro) –si hubiera sobrevivido…. Usted hubiera sido su portadora…

- Escucha Drak… la misma tragedia puede volver a ocurrir… pero, esta vez tenemos quién se haga cargo… se fuerte…

- lo siento –abrazó a la mujer y sollozó –él es… todo lo que tengo…

- Pero… por qué permaneces a su lado…?

- Te pareces tanto a…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La emergencia había acabado, lo habían dejado entrar a ver a su madre, y ahí estaba él, en esa habitación con la persona que había ocasionado todo…

Miró a su madre y bajó la vista, una mano se posó en su hombro, subió la vista y miró fijamente a Kai… Acercó sus labios y lo besó, después de todo… se suponía que ese era su destino ¿No?

((((((Fin del Epílogo)))))))

Merle: Xx OMG, que hueva! Alguien lo habrá leído completo XD jejejeje bueno… qué más? Pues… eh… dejn review y… se supone que tiene continuación este fic, pero NO creo hacerla, me da flojera…

Tyson: No entendí

Kai: Nadie

Merle: �� Cállate Hiwatari… ejem…. Muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review…. Miua! Hasta otro fic!


End file.
